


Movies and Kisses | Greyskyshipping Ficlet

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movies - Freeform, seriously that’s all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Nate and Hugh went to the movie at midnight to see the newest summer flick.





	Movies and Kisses | Greyskyshipping Ficlet

Nate was one to find himself woozy very quickly. He would stay awake for a few hours before becoming tired and sleepy, the beating sunlight of midday was only furthering his drowsy behavior. 

So here he is, at around 12:30 PM, stuck in a movie theatre while fighting to stay awake. He and Hugh went to the latest hot movie, the one everyone was talking about, how two star-crossed lovers came together joyfully because of the help from a mythical Pokémon. 

Hugh had a slim arm wrapped around Nate, holding him closer than normal as a romance scene passed by. Of course, Nate was completely unaware, paying closer attention to the walls and the flickering of his tired eyelids than the deep French kiss which occurred on screen. Hugh turned to face Nate, gently tapping him before leaning in close to whisper. 

“You doing alright?” His voice was tender, making certain not to agitate his sleepy boyfriend, who shifted tiredly while nuzzling in closer to Hugh. He sighed heavily, smiling warmly at the soft boy which kept close to him. 

“Mmhmn…” Nate nodded, eyes finally closing as the scene came to an end, cutting to a flashback of when the two protagonists were nothing but small children. Hugh found himself petting Nate’s fluffy hair, feeling it’s soft strands like they were a cloud weaving between each digit. They were both tired, no longer paying attention to the movie. Nate was cuddling into Hugh’s shoulder, humming loudly from his chest. 

“You should get some rest, Sweetheart..” Hugh cooed, his voice lowered to keep Nate from overreacting. It worked, of course, resulting in the trainer only relaxing further, the deep grumble which embellished Hugh’s voice felt almost like a purr to Nate. He loved the squishy feelings he got from it. He enjoyed how deliciously warm it felt. He mostly adored how Hugh wasn’t even truly aware of such growls until having it pointed out. It charmed him greatly. 

“Mmnnnnn…” Nate squeaked. He could make loud or drawn-out noises if he wanted. Nobody else was in the theatre. Hugh placed a tender kiss onto Nate’s neck, then gently pulled him in close to squeeze the trainer with great love. He melted into Hugh’s body, letting a heavy breath escape him. 

“Hugh, you’re crushing me…” Nate complained lovingly along with a small yelp when he felt another kiss on his neck. 

“Nnghh, Hughhhh…” Nate grasped at his other’s jacket for dear life, enjoying the feeling but needing something to ground himself. This was easily accessible as he could attach himself onto the other’s body. He felt rather warm compared to Nate’s chilled skin, which made Hugh unzip his jacket. 

“Come here…” The older one, Hugh, whispered lovingly, caressing Nate’s cheek as they cuddled closer, sharing warmth the best they could. Nate sighed a small ‘thank you’ but didn’t speak too much more, relaxing and turning around to watch the movie. 

“So what’s going on…?” Nate asked, then yawned loudly, licking hips lips afterwards. 

“I’m not sure. I… Think Shaymin is trying to bring them together like some sort of wedding.” Hugh gestured towards the scene that was drawlingly slow for their likings. Nate chuckled softly. 

“Imagine having Shaymin as a Ring-Bearer…. Wouldn’t that be hilarious?” Nate smiled, his grin small but present. Hugh began to chuckle along with his other, their voices echoing. 

“That’s absurd, and you know it.” He commented, eyes keen as always. Nate suppressed a laugh, snorting in the process. The music began to swell as the two people drew into yet another kiss. 

“Shaymin is anything but gracious, it wouldn’t do that to save its life.” Hugh wheezed, his laugh breathy but charming. Soon, before long, end credits began to roll along while the narrator spoke quellingly about how Shaymin saved the day. 

“You’re right, but the thought is still hilarious.”

With a shrug, and a laugh, they got their things to leave. Nate rubbed his eyes sleepily, and Hugh linked arms with him to support the trainer. 

“Come on, lets go.” Hugh pressed a light kiss onto Nate’s lips before pulling them out the theatre and into the night.


End file.
